


Times Square is a Literal Hellhole

by Flikky



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flikky/pseuds/Flikky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic prompt: Yu Yu Hakusho and Ouran High School Host Club in Times Square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Square is a Literal Hellhole

"Just look at this place,” Yusuke complained. ”If it’s not crawling with scum-sucking lowlife demons I’ll make Kuwabara eat his hat.”

Kurama just chuckled as Kuwabara gave the expected reaction and tried to threaten Yusuke in the crush of tourists. He suspected as Yusuke did, that there were probably quite a few low-level demons hiding in the larger cities now that the barrier between the worlds had come down; particularly in one so easy to lose yourself in as New York. It seemed unlikely, however, that any of the demons of real danger to the humans around them would spend time in a tourist trap like Times Square. Far too easy to be noticed and cause a ruckus after all, what with the overwhelming presence of the jittery tourists and trigger-happy policemen.

No, it was much more likely that the really dangerous ones had holed up in the outer boroughs, where the tourists never went and the police preferred to pretend was outside of their jurisdiction.

Hiei seemed to concur, “We’re wasting our time here. There’s too many humans around here for any demon strong enough to make this ridiculous trip worthwhile to risk coming.”

"Well then where does the halfpint suggest we go lookin’?" Yusuke challenged, annoyed.

"Maybe he just wants to go down into the subway," Kuwabara chimed in, "Y’know, to visit with his little sewer rat friends so he can finally talk to someone his size!"

Yusuke grinned, “Aw c’mon, Kuwabara! You know they grow the rats around here at least twice Hiei’s size!”

"Naw, didn’t you hear? There was a shark in the subway, it probably ate all the bigger rats!"

Just as they were about to get into a debate over whether a shark small enough to ride the subway would prefer the larger or smaller New York City rats, though, a chill went through the air. Yusuke and Kuwabara both froze where they were and together the four of them turned towards the energy sending goosebumps up Kuwabara’s arms.

"Hey," he muttered, "you guys feel that too, right?"

"Yes," Kurama answered for the rest of them. "I do believe we’ve found the reason that Koenma asked us to come here."

They watched as masses of people shuffled past each other like sardines until they finally heard it.

"Tono! Hurry up!"

"You’re blocking the sidewalk for everyone else!"

The twins were calling back to a young blonde boy who was too busy gaping around at everything to notice the flock of friends around him trying to get him through the crowd without incident.

A young man with glasses walking ahead of him to help part the sea of people warned, “You’ll get your pocket picked if you continue gawping the way you are.”

"Really, senpai," the younger one beside him chastised, "wait until we get to a better spot to look around."

"And then we can take some pictures!" the youngest boy riding on the tallest one’s shoulders chimed in, clearly not helping.

The twins sighed, annoyed, as they stopped to wait for the rest of their group to catch up, draped over one another and apparently oblivious to the traffic jam they were causing themselves.

It was only a few moments before one of them glanced over at the group watching them carefully. Kurama saw him nudge the other and he met both of their yellow eyes before watching them snap over to Yusuke.

The staring contest went on until the blonde and his entourage caught up; then, the twins just smirked at the former spirit detective and turned away, slipping back into the crowd.

Kuwabara gave a shiver, “Fuckin’ creepy, man. Bad enough that they’re twins.”

Yusuke just grinned, “Looks like this won’t be a wasted trip after all.”


End file.
